


Cold Slumber Days

by LipiMoon



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Michael myers mention, Nudity, One more killer coming up, Panic Attacks, but it'll be a secret for now lols, if you do know (From other reading sites) pls don't mention it lols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: This isn't you, yet your existing mind seems to think otherwise.  Confused, lost of your own, lonely shadows cross the path with you, shadows from the past. Will you ignore the tragedy that had to happen to you, trudging on mindlessly, or will you face these past shadows and help understand yourself, themselves too, to accept how the things are now?





	1. Chapter 1

Dark

The black emptiness that intruded in your eyes as you felt a heavy drag to the middle point of your mind, slowly echoing through your body.

A Heavy weight you became as you attempted to raise your sleepless arms and stretch to the tip of your numbed fingers. Your eyes slowly opened to the dark silhouettes of dewy watered leaves, from the forest trees, was the first greeting view to your baby eyes. The leaves sharp scatter of the long standing forest trees blocked the beautiful sky in some ways.

Your hearing began to reopen as it began to unsilence the crickets, bugs crawling and the slight wind tune to your numbing body and soul. Your body felt smooth as a baby butt and your soul in innocence as you awoken like you were giving birth all over again.

But...

You know you're not, you could tell as you were much grown and develop than a baby should. Despite new feelings to your 5 senses, your body says the exact opposite. Your lungs took a massive inhale as you exhale your first breath, your first sight, and large heavy gasp as you suddenly sat up and gave the loudest scream to an immediate sight of you looking down and witness how messed up and mangled the roof of your skin was.

Torn, scratched, and bruised, the paint of all was a muse redden skin, swollen so much so, it may be definitely an infection. Your entire body was in flames, burning in heat as it moved, reopened wounds. Your white collared shirt bloody and your shorts were torn around the edges and a red mess as well. Your legs were scratched and visible meat shown across your calves and knees. Your arms were cut with long lines as if grazed and has somewhat of bullet wounds across it. You manage to kneel painfully, to stand up, and look around to what it appears to be a forest, a heavily dense one. You noticed some light that seems far fetched but as the circle of pure light came closer, it was actually a flashlight being held by a group of people. You covered your eyes as the flashlight was shine at you, hissing at a sudden headache from the bright light. Your hearing began to buzz loudly as you cupped your eyes when they began to crowd you and touch your hot weaken body. You were dragged to stood up carefully by one of the group and thus you mercilessly leaned onto them as you felt your feet being dragged along them. Your feets hurt with each step as if walking on sharp glass, then felt your entire body in one giant swoop, floating, as you were bridal carried by one of them. You took the sudden calmness of the heat of your body that made your eyes suddenly heavy and the heartbeat of yours to slow down thus headed into the sudden dark again.

You opened your eyes, greeted with another pair of black eyes, then suddenly you yelped as you covered your face with blankets, that held over you, with whiteness on your knuckles.

"Hey, hey look, it's okay there." The soft nice tone of a young lady as she peered above you perhaps rudely. She gave space that is enduring for you enough as she swiped a bit of her black hair behind her ear, her skin is rather a creamy silky peach color. She sat down on a wooden chair that gave a squeak but not annoyingly.

"My name is Jessica." She stared at your eyes, that began to unveil itself behind the blanket you warmed up to. She still kept her soft yet whispering tone that you were grateful to be upon on for your ringing ears.

Another figure behind the frame door came from the darkness beyond the door, carrying a tray of a simple meal. Sandwiches with orange juice. Your pupils widen as your tummy gave a loud growl, causing the two to give a fit of obnoxious giggle.

"Thank you for helping me, Noelle!" Jessica greeted her friend once Noel settles it down on the counter table next to you. Noel's blue eyes narrowed at you as she folded her arms and smiled at you warmly too.

"No problem, I'm sorry dear that you had to go through whatever it was. Mind telling us what happened?" Jessica turned her face away from Noel to give a simple look at you, both of them curious of the severe wounds and gashes all over you.

If you had to be honest...you don't remember. You started to immediately give your brain a hard think as to what may have happened before, but you suddenly received an immense headache that began to pound away. As if scolding you for even trying to remember what had happened to you. You simply groan a little as you give an expression of a pinched face then shake your head 'no'.

"I don't remember. I'm getting a headache for even trying to remember." You gave a small sigh, your arms shaking a bit to lift your torso up so you could sit up and properly eat your meal. Jessica took the tray from the counter table and put it safely on your lap before u could even think to reach it.

"It's no biggie, I'm pretty sure you can't remember your name too I bet." She shrugged her shoulders as she gave a sad look of pity for your ruined skin. Your bandaged hand reach for those fluffy slices of bread filled with laced hams and warm cheese. You lifted the single sandwich with ease as you took a huge bite but chewed to lessen the food for your throat. You don't want to end up choking and having yourself even more damaged.

Noel pats Jessica's shoulders and leaned down a bit as she gave a quick whisper.

"C'mon, let her eat her food." Jessica nodded agreeing with Noel as she stood up from the wooden chair and exited the room with Noel, losing the door after her.

The light in your room was a bit of dim but bright enough for you to see your sandwiches. Since the room has given you visual access, you can look at what the room has been created and the history behind it.

Your chewing stopped despite the hungering needs to finish from your stomach and looked around the room closely. Noticing all the little details of this, perhaps, wooden cabin? You settle the tray in the bedside and softly gripped the thick blankets to remove yourself from it.

Escaping the warmth of the bed, you stood with shaky legs and gave a small wince as you look at your damaged legs. It was actually bandaged up instead and you were grateful for whoever patched you up. You traced your arms as you quickly noticed it being bandaged up too. You were wearing a simple gray tank top with white baggy shorts. You notice your new changes to your body all so late. You lifted the tank top swiftly just to see your stomach. Skinny, as you prod your squish meat tummy. This isn't you, what happened to you? You will take what you can get, as you have no choice for this fate of yours. You pulled down your tank top and decided to now focus the materials this room contains.

You notice a huge banner across the wall of the room that says " Camp Crystal Lake ", then suddenly your eyes blacked out as your knees gave out. It was as if your brain has gotten triggered by those three unique words. You palmed the floor as you lean your head down, statics behind your eyelids as few colors flew around when you groan and gasp, flashback as it appears to be. A weird silent flashback...

\----

A younger version of you giggled with a strange person, someone you don't remember, playing with a red ball with you near the shores of the lake.

"Hey (Y/N), you think you can swim?" the motion of this mysterious person lips can be seen from your point of view but no voice can be heard out of it. It had a silhouette of a woman.

You didn't speak but gave a simple nod as the stranger approach you with the red ball. They kneel before you and began petting your head softly.

"Of course you do, just gotta be sure. (Y/N), do you remember the story I told you? My son drowned in that lake, and while I am sure mad at those silly counselors, they'll sure get whats coming to them. You have to protect your loved ones, no matter what and always keep an eye watch at them." She spoke to you with only the motion of her lips yet you seem to understand it as if you knew it by memory. The stranger looked back beyond the shores, at the horizon of the lake and point exactly where the young boy had drowned.

The stranger looked back at you and began telling you the story until you notice a silhouette of a large man began walking out of the lake, dripping wet with a machete in hand. You looked at the stranger that seems to be telling you the story though you weren't paying attention as the big lurking man push aside the person as if you were the danger presenting yourself in front of this woman. You looked up at the massive man towering over you as it raised the machete at you calmly until the vision suddenly went static like a broken down TV.

\----

You flutter your eyes open as the wooden floorboards of the same room you reside in, came into view.

You stood up more firmly and rubbed your eyes a bit harshly. A strange flashback thus you couldn't help but wrap your arms around yourself as you began to shudder a bit. You whipped your head towards the ceiling fan that had the bulbs when the room suddenly went dark. Sudden chills of screams began to increase so suddenly as a rough stomping of the feet began to approach your room.

Fear took over you as you try to make yourself small heading to the nearest corner as the loudness footing of this person appears at your doorway with a loud slam.

"Oh god, fuck, fuck..." It was apparently Jessica, and she seemed to be half naked. She looked at you with no shirt, bra on and shorts on with the coat of splatter blood across her torso and some on her arms. She grabbed your hand and lead away from the corner. Across from this room was a window and she opened the window for you and shoved you out.

"You have to fucking run, the fucking psychopath killed my goddamn boyfriend. He's looking for me and I ain't going to get you killed. Just run near the shore and there should be a tall white closet with a generator nearby. Fuck, fuck ..." She manages to push those words out of her pink lips as she huffed and gripped the edge of the windows, ready to pull it out as she gave you a desperate expression. She looked towards the door inside the room and gave you a quick glance.

"Fix the boat and run." She gasps out as she sobs loudly and closed the window shut tight, the curtains folded in. You stood outside with new broken skin on your knees and elbows due to being shoved to exit through the window. You looked around outside and a cross path that leads, probably, to the shore. You aren't familiar with this place at all and will likely to be lost. Though you took your first barefooted step and began through a blind journey to the shore.

As you began walking with your steady body, you looked around the trees and the empty abandoned cabins, blood took the floors as you look down to your first dead body. It had a steel long fork stick shoved through the throat, mostly coming from the campfire that didn't seem too far from the dead body. You stared intensely at the dull eyes as you notice the dry tear streaks and blood that covered half of the face, spilling from its mouth and dripping onto the dirt. You felt rather undisturbed and calmly stepped over it and continued your way. Your arms began to warp yourself as you began to feel yourself getting chilly in this midnight. Wait, have you slept for a whole day? You do know you were recovered at midnight time like this and knowing that it's night again. You were actually grateful to have your beauty sleep, wounds healing and energy regain, you can be useful to do certain things. You thought to yourself of a few facts as you suddenly saw and felt the sand on your toes. You were looking down at the road while thinking to yourself, so you looked up and see the beautiful shimmering lake.

What a beautiful lake on a massacre moment...

You looked around for a familiar white closet plus generator and quickly found one. Taken a quick pacing in your footing, you reached of the closet and grasp your fingers against the cold doorknob and opened. It had cupboards that were deserted except a shiny object in the middle. You reached it and look at the unfamiliar object through your body took an automatic turn and began to close the closet door and run to the body. You ran and you didn't know why you knew where the boat was and you didn't why. Luckily, it was already filled with the gas with blood spilled on the massive blue boat. You began to fix the object, adjusting it to the right tune until you settle the motor and began to climb on the boat. And you still don't know why you know how to fix it the goddamn boat, it just felt like you've done this before. The shore was already a remainder of the flashback you had, were you a visitor to Camp Crystal Lake? Nonetheless, you flex your fingers as you now felt weird but know that your body was now controlled by you. You looked at the motor and noticed a string with an object connected to it. You pulled it slightly and hear a small purr of the engine and so you revived it quickly when fear, for unknown reasons again, came back to you like how the fear brought fire in you too.

The boat's engine roar as it lessened to a regular motor engine, you began to speed ahead as you used a stick, you think controls on the boat. The air gave a small wave to your hair and skin, making you more chilly though after awhile of driving. You squinted a bit to see two red cones ahead of you. You decided to take the route to drive ahead beyond the two red cones.

Until

You screamed when you whipped your head to see a massive bulking man from your flashbacks, clutching the edges of the boat and for a moment, glances at you until gravity rushed you to the edge of the boat and fell into the cold dark lake.

Before you fell, you focused mainly on the man's face that you were not able to see from your flashback. He has a hockey mask, and you wanted to reach out and touch it until the stunt, the hockey man, did and darkness, wetness, and coldness took over your wounded body.


	2. CSL - 2

Dark

The black emptiness that intruded in your eyes as you felt a heavy drag to the middle point of your mind, slowly echoing through your body.

Heavy sludge as you attempted your sleepless arms and the tip of numbed fingers. You weren't awoken to the silhouettes of the trees, but instead, blood, streaming from your gouged out tummy. You could barely glance down at the organs slowly spilling from the open area as you felt your tummy burn and ache. The familiar burn and ache you had when you awoke the first time. You closed eyes harshly as the sudden remembrance of the attack a few minutes earlier.

\---- 

You screamed as water filled your lungs with loads of it in a second, and again that damn hockey mask. He was in front of you, machete ready and plunged it deep into you, scratches and torn your wounded skin across your tummy. You choked on the water and now blood come to seep from the lips of yours. With time running out, darkness consuming beneath our eyelids, you reached slowly to the hockey mask the man was wearing. Although you would have you touched it by now, the man retreated as if disgusted to be touched by your trembling bony fingers. Your eyes slipped closed as the last thing you see was the man swimming away.

\----

You opened your eyes and look down again, your tummy was new but had a small pink cut strewn across your tummy as if barely healed and is sensitive to the touch. The blood was still around and before you could freak out of what the fuck is going on with yourself, you began to use your arms and legs, swimming up to edge of the water. You broke the bubble of the edge of the water and gasp loudly and hacking. Once you got your bearings and air, your lungs desperately need, you noticed you were deserted and the familiar shore to be far away from you. You didn't panic but gave a worried look on your face. You whisked around for any nearby land instead and found a small island, so you swam towards it. You were tired and drained out, glad of the healing of the wound but worried about what had happened to your body. This was never you and you're afraid of finding anything else wrong with you. You were wrong and mysterious to your own self. Your hand reached to the stems and roots of the edge of the land and pulled your exhausted body to the safe dirt and solid ground.

You stayed there as you try to regain strength and at the meantime, gather a few facts. You weren't sure how long you passed out by it seemed like at least an hour, extra few minutes when you close your eyes as you had remembered the attack. It felt long as the moon finished it's time to let the sun take over. You also didn't know why you drugged by that mask as if that was the holy item to you, a desperate need to cling to it and claim it yours. It probably wasn't that mask but maybe that man, that mask brings out the unique of him. You felt hazy when you saw it, and intrigued, though it seems to not like it when you try to touch it, of course. Your wounds were still pink and kinda noticeable, you were confused as to why it never healed the old wounds but the new cutting edges across your tummy that were definitely deathly, remind you that you weren't normal, not even just simply weird, but even beyond both of that. Did you just die? Is this your first death or have you died multiple times until you stumble the birth of your new expensive mind on your mysterious wounded body and the silhouettes trees you first awoke too?

You groaned as your expression pinch to the sudden small headache, you must have thought too hard again. You decided, maybe and hopefully, those questions will be answered someday as you reluctantly sit up and stood slowly. You walked ahead and dragged your feet to the dense forest as you hoped for shelter. You stepped over large roots that could have tripped you and reached your hand to pull away from the stems of the tree from your pale face. You were patient with your walking as you came into view a crafted shack. It seems a bit long yet small of a shack, knowing you came to the back of the place, you walked around the edges to the entrance of it. You stared at the nails and rough materials to build this place as you come to face the entry. There was no door and with your bare feet, you stepped into the wooden floors as it creaked loudly but quickly. You noticed cupboards built into the walls, a chair nearby the wood texture walls and a pair of feets faced down near the inside door frame.

You squinted at the pair of feet as you walked closer to the door frame. It's old and in bones when you stepped closer and lead your eyes to its body but more importantly, a separate old boney head with farce white hair on it. You walked in front of the rock that had its own sacred temple in it, melted candles still on fire, surrounding the old head. You just gaze at it, checking it out to be old woman head until you looked at the large cabinet that had an axe on it. You walked towards it and hefted the large weapon to your small hands. You turned around, just in time to see the large hockey mask, wet, dirty and most of all, covered in blood. It seemed to be staring at you as you glanced down to his knuckles that seem to be clutching the weapon tightly, it does not like it one bit that you are in property and most likely near the bony head. He walked towards you with calm strides as you backed up towards the wall, having an expression of monotone, you lifted the weapon and slash at him with proper holding and stance, he backed away and held out his hand towards you, reaching to grab you and having the sense to kill you too. With a mind of its own once again taking over you, like an adrenaline of fleeing or fighting, your body dodges it despite almost reaching desperately near your body and ran towards the exit. Halfway out of the room, he immediately aims to slash at your head at which you bent down to your knees gracefully, dodging the attack. You stood up and with his back towards you, barely turning to face towards you. You immediately dug the tip of the ax deep into his back and you heard a growl, a loud heavy growl. You stepped out and ran out of the shack, giving you time to think of a plan to escape while the man is trying to dislodge the ax out of his back. Once you felt the dirt grass at the tips of a foot, you noticed in front of you, a dock, that seemed to be not so much in a distant and thus began to jog over there.

Your heart is hammering so fast when you turn your head and first set your eyes on this man as he appears at the shack by the doorway. As the woods creaked underneath your body, making your way to edge of it, you felt a bit of sweat on your forehead and immediate headache began to pound away at your head. You began to hate the headaches as you took another trip of the static TV flash of your younger life.

\----

You were by the shore again, but simply towards the grass, it seems as if you were just leaving but couldn't help and look back at the beautiful lake that you had to sadly leave. You took notice of the woman standing by the shores, the woman from your earlier flashback, so you looked up slowly but surely at the person. Their whole body was a blur and their voice also seemed to be distorted, sadly cannot recognize them as a woman or man, perhaps you must have heavy disregarded feelings for them or something since you were able to see at least the woman silhouette at least. Though as you looked straight ahead, you see other children, such as yourself, having fun at the playground. 

The person still had their hand at yours when both of you walked around the playground, you felt your mouth give a frown, bringing out an annoyance sigh from the person above.

“You can't play with them. We had this talk, sadly and as much as I love sneaking you out to watch the lake. Playing the playground or even simply having fun, means you're a defect and you're going to die. Luckily you won't remember this, you're just 4 years old anyway.”

You didn't talk, just simply stopped frowning and had your face monotoned. Both of you even walked ahead of the cabins and the playground, heading near the main cabin log, where the parking lot is at and the huge camp sign is nearby.

Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

You felt yourself staring at it, until the person opens the car door for you at the back seat, carrying you swiftly into the comfy leather seat and buckling your small body until you heard a clink. You didn't know what type of car it was, due to intense staring you gave at the sign. You looked at your knees, while the background noise just all became a blue and into one. Though while everything became a mess of white and censored, while your whole world was nothing but blank, you notice a notepad with colors in its box. You mainly focused on the notepad as you reached out and clutch the edges of the sharp paper with your tiny hands and set it on your lap. It was, obviously, a doodle of what seems to be a kid with a woman, holding hands with huge smiles on both of them. You could guess that one of the two people was the younger you, but having to glance at the woman, you never could tell. It was answered quickly to you as you glanced at the name above the woman.

Pamela Voorhees

Before you could question this drawing, you felt your soul dragged as if the waves of reality dragging you back to your older self and the static TV appear, headaches too.

\----

You opened your eyes quickly as the headaches, plus the static TV behind your eyelids begin to decrease. You quickly notice the man in front of you once again. You began to open your mouth, making notes to yourself once the man started making long strides towards you, but immediately ceased as he heard your strained, and tiny words. You knew you were going to have to see death again but gave yourself a quick reminder.

“Pamela Voorhees…”

You felt nostalgia rose to your chest like a quick burst of flame once your tongue rolled off to that name. It set you off and of course, you don't know why. You felt yourself scream though as you immediately looked up at the towering man, machete raised and brought down towards your torso with a single slice. Fear replaced nostalgic, and darkness replaced Fear. Succumbing to darkness, you felt pain for a brief moment, that brief moment hurting like hell until you fell back to sleep.

This time, it didn't take a second, minute or even an hour. It was a whole day, as of course, being slashed in half, your bottom legs had taken its time regenerating your organs to stitch itself back to your upper body, and while you slept. It passed by for about a minute, and when you woke up, it was not exactly the place you'd like to wake up to.

Fluttering your eyelashes to open, you yelled at the corpse face floating in front of you. You quickly notice bubbles emitting from your mouth and all your surrounding being a murky green color. You were underwater, and have to quickly swim back up to the surface of the water. As soon as you reached out your arms to swim up, it didn't seem to budge one bit and looking down, your hair floating everywhere, you saw a huge pile of corpses spread across the bottom of the lake that made you widen your eyes but of course, not open your mouth. One of the corpse dead lanky hands had both latched around an ankle and you bend down to break away the dead fingers from it. Hearing the crack as you so easily broke the fragile fingers gave you an cringe, but once you were set free in a minute, you, again, swim back up to the shore.

As the blue shimmering light began to draw near your bloodshot eyes, you gasp loudly and flap your arms as you try to stay ashore and gave your burning lungs the air it needs. As you settle down and regain your breath, you looked at the purple-orange sky and take an ultimate guess that it's dawn, and the sun has finally made its known. You were in the middle of the lake and swimming to the beach and took what felt like a long while but only rather a few minutes you walked wobbly but made sure the waving shores do not once touch your bruised toes. You had enough water for today.

You actually took your time just relaxing your sore arms and legs but had to stand up eventually and find your way out of the place, especially being far away from the lake. As the flashback of your recent younger years gave remembrance and helped your way to easily leave the place. You took notice of the familiar place from the old flashback, having known that you were going to the right place to leave this camp. You stopped once you were in front of many cabins lined up in front of each other, with the added bodies coming from certain cabins and just in the middle of the road.

As you walked and clutch to yourself in cold, you noticed carefully of the edges of some cabins, particularly broken indoors, with its bolt edges splintered. Your brown dirt feets stopped slowly at the first body that was strewn away from the broken red door and become a bloody red mess in the middle of the track. You stared at its twisted neck with red mushy beef seeping from its tummy area and the head area.

You held your breath and simply walked around the dead body. Focusing your eyes away from the dead body, you head on to big camp sign in the front entrance, until, the hockey man walked in front of you, not allowing you to leave. You halt your steps, keeping your arms clutch around you to keep warm and hold your breath. You shake your head no as you gave a slow appearance of a feared look. 

He seemed agitated, and you can guess of him being also annoyed that you are not, in fact, dead. He walked towards you, his strong arms sway as he makes his way towards you, passing by the destruction of the cabins, stepping, squashing, the dead sticks and meat of different teens. You took a step back and blurted out for what you hope is the true assumption. 

“Have you seen a woman wearing a blue turtleneck? A woman named Pamela Voorhees?” 

You breathed out, releasing your breath, sudden confidence voice to reach his ears made him halted abruptly. He seems dumbfounded for a moment until you hear a growl, a silent menacing growl yet heard clearly in your baby ears. Now he seemed rather angry at his sudden speed of pace, and that triggered you to run into a dash to the forest, going through between the cabins, jump high over the body. You still had control of your body and in fear of having to go through darkness again, it would make you go insane, you want to stay awake and not go back forcefully to sleep every few hours.

You didn't turn around but had known you were being hunted. You stepped over sticks and broken branches, bruising the sole of your feeds and hitting your little toes against the dirt, leaves, and sticks. You kept running and running, feeling your lungs beginning to quickly burn and your throat to dry, you need to get used to running. You did not use to do just about anything, but you'll get to work on that later. You noticed from afar, as if on the bottom of the hill, sirens, flashing blue and red. You climb on top of the hill, towards the flashing colors of lights. You didn't look down, not wanting to waste any time and yelled once you felt the lights bouncing off of your skin and soon enough, silhouettes appear at the top of the hill. 

“HELP!! HELP!!” Your raw throat coughed and yelled out as you climbed closer and closer, their faces beginning to revealed themselves. Men with blue uniforms, shiny gold badges with a blue cap, skittered down to meet you up and grab your arm. You hold them as they lifted you up to be on the same ground level as them. Though as soon as you turned around, of course, you see a torn shirt with dirt and wiped blood spread across the stomach of…

You looked up and it was the hockey man, his arm raised, you felt pushed out of the way, a cop that took a wasted blow for you. You felt bad, you were going to be fine either way you get hurt or not. Though you didn't waste this opportunity to get away from him and get behind the cops like a kicked puppy. 

They all aimed their guns at him and asked for him to surrender, to leave the injured cop alone. They were lots of shouting and the hockey man just stood there and lowered his arm, as if waiting and you can already guess it. You were about to shout to just shoot him until a teen girl, blond hair and blue eyes, missing an arm, it was Noel. 

“I-its him, the killer, ITS JASON VOORHEES!!”

Noel raised her voice towards the end of the sentence and it left you completely dumbfounded. Pamela son was murdered. that can't be him and now you felt your heart wrenched with hurt and fear, once you began to believe Noel's word. Fear of the guns now pointed to Pamela Voorhees only child and hurt because of the way you ran away from him. This is her son and you were scared of him, you felt a bit ashamed as you lowered your head. It was understanding of your actions but if it were truly his son, you'd try to at least communicate to him, but no you cowered and even hurt him. You suddenly raised your head and ran in front of him, as soon as you heard pumps of the weapons, raising your arms as if to defend him, with a panic look on your face.

“W-wait, don't shoot!!” You yelped as your heart gave small hope to the slightly lowered barrels of the guns and shotguns until Noel spoke up.

“It's you, that girl, me and my friend J-Jessica saved. You are supposed to be dead, no one EVER gets away from Jason without any injury. You...you are working with him... YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!!.” 

Noel's voice broke as she yelled again, now her cheeks filled with hot tears, an expression of revenge filled her blue dead orbs.

“SHOOT THEM, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US ALL IF YOU DON'T!!” She clutched to one of the officer's arm, in response to that, the officers gave out the order to fire until you interrupted.

“B-but wait!! This is Pamela Voorhees’s son, we can't kill him!! P-please don-!!!” You spoke enough as the officer finished what he finally spoke and felt mini punches on your arms, torso, legs and even your face. As soon as the bullets hit your legs, you fell down. As soon as the bullets hit your face, you were already dead by the time your mangle opened wounded body hit the floor with a thud. It was quick but the experience was horrible as you felt yourself, in slow motion, punctured by the metal bullets, breaking the skin, entering your insides that blood began to spew out disgustingly yet beautifully. You can't see it yourself on your point of view but red filled your vision and the motions of your body staggered onto the cold stone floor.

Darkness took over your vision and sadly having to endure a few minutes, from an actual time took hours, of an eternal void. The cold sudden spark of darkness that began to devour your soul as you decided to take this moment to slumber in your own pitiful black world.


	3. CSL - 3

Dark

The black emptiness that intruded in your eyes as you felt a heavy drag to the middle point of your mind, slowly echoing through your body.

It is always going to feel this way when you open the windows to your soul, your dead monotone eyes. You wouldn't mind if it was light this time but no. It's a curse, that you decided to call it “dark” every time you wake up to it, that you barely gave way to its now present world. You were also now barely giving way to the small past remembrance of the hockey-, no Jason, be concluded that he was Pamela's son. You'd had to ask him if it's legitimate but as for right now, again, instead of waking up on the ground, in ache and fire, you just felt a small timber warm on the middle point of your torso.

You were carried and you felt your head dragged to look up to see who was carrying you and it was him. Jason. You wanted to touch his hand but the sensations of your body are being slowly dragged into place, the buzzing sleepiness that has yet to decrease. He was carrying you and not killing you this time, so have your actions affected him deeply?

Come to think of it…

As your head was already laid back heavily, you glanced behind Jason motioned body and, having to squint, you notice the red flashing signs of red and blue, the main road messy and just a clattered of torn up uniforms and body parts. You felt cringed a bit, but soften your expression that ahead of your vision, a familiar blond can be seen from the edge of a cops car tire, staring and gawking horrified at you, dead. You whimpered to yourself and looked away. You tried to drag your drug like head to lean onto Jason, and eventually, you manage to do just that. Your tremble lips gave out a small whine as the ache start to come back, your body seems to be awoken finally. You moved your head, much more swiftly now, to look at your curled lap, your hands propped on top of the other. You lifted your left hands thus beginning to clench and unclench your hand, seeing the crease of your hand move in and out. You looked up, as you settle down your hand back at its place, to look at Jason.

“Are you truly her son?” You were slightly afraid of mentioning Pamela Voorhees name as it seemed to trigger him badly so you rather not try to tempt him again. You didn't notice to small falter of his walking but kept walking nonetheless and he also seemed quiet.

“Oh…” You gave out a small response to be his silence. He seems to not be able to talk or just a really silent man, thus you went silent too until a thought came to mind. What does he plan to do with you? I mean I doubt your way of bravery to put yourself in front of him, so he wouldn't get hurt, does not mean he won't do any further harm. He may consider to torture you or kill you endlessly as a practice for himself to train. You felt your tummy heavy in dread, and also began to shake. Your whole body trembles as the cabins come into view from the enclosure greens of the forest. You can see the familiar scattered bodies and robbed cabins. You decided not to focus on it but mainly look at the morning sky. The clouds weren’t shown but just a plain blue sky, it made you calmed a bit until you enter the forest away from the exit, and into the shades of greens, crunched leaves being heard in each step from Jason. You had no idea where he is going, not even towards the shack that has its own island and where Pamela's head is at. He most likely doesn't want you being anywhere near Pamela's head. You want to bring her up but you don’t want to anger this man or even risk it. Seeing just bland green everywhere in your vision, you felt yourself getting bored. You can try to sleep but having darkness envelop you so many times, you rather not visit it again. You were still shaking and so you felt your nipples harden and immediately noticed your torn clothes that were barely covering your body parts. Of course, the clothes would be tattered, in ruins, and it was all coated in red. You covered your breasts but not your part as you look ahead from both of your presence, Jason making his way to the somewhat abandon household. 

It looked like a house but shaggy, crumbled, and old yet it still kept its structure up. As the first door came close to you both, Jason kick the door open to make its way inside. Your eyes welcome to the sight of a discarded living room to your right and just a simple dark hallway in front of you. He moved, silently, to the dark hallway, making you gulp nervously. He turned to his right, leading to a well-dusty room. He dropped you on the bed, making you bounce on it slightly. You immediately looked around the room, having your naked back on Jason. The feeling of fear fade away, having nostalgia take its place as if remembering your old time here in which you don't remember though or have forgotten about. You notice a nightstand on the other side of the bed, making you crawl halfway on the bed towards it. It was a picture frame, and so you looked closer at it.

It was Pamela Voorhees, wearing a chef apron, along with a small shy bald child clinging to her calf behind her. Jason is bald and so is this kid so you made an educated guess that it was him. You slowly looked back at Jason, cradling the photo frame. You wanted to speak, having Jason leering over at you despite you being somewhat away from him, though his glare just makes it scary. But, through your tremble lips, you spoke out your curiosity.

“Do you communicate with her?” You speak loud and clearly for Jason to hear with his rotten ears. It can be the only reason, you can think of, as to why Jason brought you to this clean yet dusty room. He stood there, quiet and gave a slight nod. You felt the need to sprung up at him and ask him a load of questions, but you hold yourself off. You crawled and sat down near the edge of the bed, closer to Jason. You just give out an information of how you're feeling right now.

“Pamela, I feel lost. I don't know who I was…” You whispered out towards Pamela, hoping she'll give an answer. You lowered your head for a moment as you spoke, but raised your head as Jason's hand came into view when he grabbed the photo frame from your hand a bit rough but swift. He turned it around and wrote on the dusty back side of it. He turned it around, after he was done, and revealed what he had put. 

It's best if you don't. We are going to take care of you.

You stare, wide-eyed, at Jason in surprise. You felt that this wasn't the answer you were hoping. It kinda just felt uneasy for you of being trapped here. You wanted help but she gave none of that. You just simply stood, not wanting to be stuck here till old age, and suddenly pushed past Jason towards the door. He only needed his arm to encircle your waist and push you against the edge of the bed, forcing you to sit down, in response to that action, you look at him, fearfully. He dropped the photo frame next to you, on the bed, and with that, he simply closed the door after him with a single lock heard from it. You just sat there for a moment, giving the wooden door a hard stare. You look beside you, where the photo frame was placed at. You sighed and grabbed it, then putting it back in its rightful place. You stood up and walked calmly to the front of the bed, where the dresser mirror was there, it was pretty dusty. Nonetheless, you wiped it until your eyes widen due to the fact of what's revealed underneath the layer of speck and grim. It's you, but it isn't exactly you at the same time. You were welcomed to a woman who has long dark black hair that was met around the waist, olive skin, slightly squared jaws and blue eyes. You screamed immediately at the sudden realization, backing away from what you hoped is a hallucination. Your legs hit the edge of the bed, making you fall back into the soft pressure of the dusty blanket. You curled to yourself on top of the bed, feeling the first time a soft comfy blanket cushioning against your head, but that didn’t stop the immense yelling, rough touches to your skin, leaving imprinted white marks for a few seconds, and lastly, tears slipping past your eyelids. 

This isn’t your body!

You sit up and felt your breath coming in short, so you clawed your throat in a desperate attempt to regain air. You felt your lungs short on air, as your body began to tremble, sweating. This was too much for you, confused about who this body was, having the impossible disease to regenerate your wounds and even coming back from death itself. Your tummy felt sick due to the increased thumping of your heart beating against your ribcages as if wanting to desperately get out. It made you felt heavily uncomfortable and so you cupped your mouth to suppress your screams any further, you don’t need Jason coming in and probably making this worse. No matter what you touch, the tips of your skinny fragile fingers were beginning to tingling while some were already plain numbed. You felt yourself losing control, losing yourself all over again. You have to remember what had happened to you for god knows how many years ago that you just blacked out on. You even made the worse mistake of glancing up towards the dusty mirror, eyes widen, again, of the different body you were somehow put in. You began to tear off the remains of your clothes, already near nude at this point so you made yourself completely nude and stood in front of the mirror. 

This isn’t your body, this isn’t how you even look at all. You try to think quickly but gave yourself a headache. You didn't want to be adding more to the list of pain from your body and mind having huge convulsions over the sudden image harshly and truthfully placed in front of you. You grabbed these lustful of breasts, pressing over the pink nipples, but then quickly turning it into crawling these saggy skins. You clawed your nipples painfully and all over your breasts as if trying to desperately rip them out. You drew blood and you yelped out as you retreated your hands from pressing more pain. You don’t want to injure yourself to the point of meeting the dark again, that curse of death. You quickly flipped over the palms of your hands to see those clean fingernails, it was chipped but it wasn’t due to the biting of your teeth. You gave out so many glances to the different complete changes of your physical body, the way you are now. It began to build up so much that you screamed loudly as if you were the only one confused in this sad unknown world. You look at the image and the feeling of not wanting to be that stranger, also having your continued panic attack, you suddenly punched the glass. It shattered down to your feets, piercing your toes, some even deep in your knuckles. You lost it, who cares if you were injured, you can’t take this anymore. You began to bash your forehead quickly and roughly against the mirror, causing your body to be knocked back into the bed, making the blood from your forehead spread all over the dresser mirror, connected to your forehead, then splattering on the floor. You didn’t think of attempting this but this was too much, you felt sick. You want to be greeted with the dark again, you want to not have your soul be inside this body for a moment. You repeated the same words, again and again in your mind, this isn’t your body. Your ears rung loudly, feeling the waves of numbness swallowing your body, starting from the tips of your arms and toes reaching, crawling towards your torso. You can feel the corners of your eyes black, purple, blue particles slowly taking over of your vision. You had to close your eyes as the blood drew slowly over your eyelids, down to your nose, all over your cheeks. 

You didn’t even notice the door unlocked and the door opened, a shadow looming over you. You kept your dead monotone dazed eyes straight ahead of the looming body that was obviously Jason. His huge figure can be an easy guess and you couldn’t feel his arms picking you up and adjusting you on the bed. You smirked while this body, that you have possible stolen, was shifted and moved to be underneath the blankets and tucked in. He was rough with his quick movements and you had to gasp out a confused question, now looking at Jason mask and your focus was also a blur. Your eyes are blurred from the tears that kept on pouring out and never seem to stop.

“Pamela, I’m scared. Please...Please…” You spoke with a child-like tone, Pamela was in Jason's head and you desperately wanted Pamela to help you. This aura you can even feel beside from inside Jason, even though it’s really towards Pamela, was a mother like comfort. Pamela was like a warm, soft orange mixed with purple kind of light that just makes you want to dash towards it without a second thought. Your pleas were soft and in vain, Jason seems to be still, somewhat have his mask leaned over yours as if close to touch soft skin against hard plastic. Your pleas were not answered as you finally rest as the sudden blackout made you closed your eyes softly.

Jason listened intently to his mother soft words about the woman laid comfortable before him. “Jason, my dear, she is rather precious. Right after you had…” She paused her words for a moment “died, this little child had been a visitor often to come see the lake, and they have an aura of an angel. I was comforted by their presence and they spoke like a soft glowing feather. They had almost reminded me of you, a child filled with wonder and wanting to be friends. Over the time of them visiting me by, of course, their guardian, I had grown close, but having known of what they were destined to be, I shouldn't have. This child, despite its innocent heart warmth glow, is destined to be the cause of death, to be the perfect...killer.” Jason had stood up and walked with a quick stride to the dresser mirror, examining the cracks and spilled blood while his mother finishes with her words. “It’s time you’ve grown to become a man, you’ve already had but there are much more experiences you can further your knowledge of. Love and despite your body, the soul is what counts. Jason, lead her to your force and rage, train her from your skill. She is yours and it is our hope that she is rightfully safe in here. She is in our care and our responsibility. Jason, she is your soulmate, so no matter what... ” She began to whisper with a hint of evil behind it. “...Do not let her leave this place.”

Jason lowered his head, pretending to be in deep thinking but had already obeyed to his mother's echoed words and began to exit through the door, giving out a small look at your sleeping form. He closed the door after himself, his large calloused hand wrapped around the doorknob, while his other hand shoved into his front pockets to fish out a key to safely locked the door. He gave long strides out of the long hallway and out the house, having already to think of checking the traps or installing traps around the exits and possible getaways from his home. He thought about the woman back at his hidden home with a small worry some of disappointing his mother. His dark green-blackish heart pumping against his cracked ribcages as he also thought about that single word his mother spoke. 

Love

He can never understand it but have knowledge that teenagers speak of it while they were stuck together underneath the blankets. He was also rather confused about that, nonetheless, with his long walking strides, he was already by the shimmering light bouncing off the lake. It was night time already and he stood at the edges of the water, being rather a bit calm by the view. He just simply stood for a minute until he continued his way to the entrance of the camp crystal lake, the bodies were still there and it was a chore to dump the bodies into the lake along with his other dead victims. The lights of flashing red and blue were bright from far away and so having to reaching his destination, he gave an account of how many those bodies were piled one after another and some spread across the roof of their bloody cars. He began to pull one body, up and over, sling on his shoulder while grabbing two each on both hands by the collars of their uniforms all the way back to the lake. The bodies thumped over the raggedy dirty roads, dragging long streaks of blood all the way to the lake, having to the reach the edge of the waters, the blood spread freely all over their decomposed body as Jason sinks deeper and deeper into the dark blue waters. 

It was repeated multiple times until they were all done and had disappeared from the main road to the campus, having their blood spread around all over that will be left there behind. Jason decided to check some of the cop cars, from the back of the trunks, for their guns, having to found shotguns and handguns mainly. Jason knew they were weak against him, but can be perhaps taught to the pretty woman on how to shoot one. He grabbed a duffel bag stuffed with them and carried them on back to this hidden home. He thought of how he was going to go on about his night, some of it being casual stuff such as checking the perimeters around his entire home of traps that were still there but now decided to install even more to avoid leaving the area especially from the woman. It felt rather new to have something added to his rightful duty on the list, mainly the only one being is killing everyone that ever sets foot on his camp, also training his ‘soulmate’ to be skilled as him, but protect her and make sure she is stay put next to him. He felt rather assured knowing she couldn’t just die so she can be a tough person to be messed with, rather, also a new horror killer rising. He never did think to add a new member to his family, but if it gets to that point, he wouldn’t be surprised if she did try to leave forcefully. 

Jason carried out his duties and chores, his thoughts lost about the mysterious woman, as the night starry sky twinkled beautifully above the sleeping sorrowful person lying in bed and the monstrous man trudging to his duties and hopes to their now rather indifferent but rather hopeful, adventurous future ahead of them.


	4. CSL - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in which you don't have to afraid of dying or meeting the 'Dark'.

Light

Purity can show a person outside, a soft thin sheet placed entirely of your body like a shield. It is what people can sense from you, a small siphon of timber that reaches slowly but surely towards people. Lightness is one shown from the outside, an image alters depending on their person. 

Unlike the darkness, from which is deep inside you, lightness is rather protruding and great comfort to yourself and others.

You are alive.

Lightness had always been that way once you closed your eyelids, just a small shaded dull of light from the light stands nearby you. The back of your unconscious mind grateful for that small brightness, it was a completely black, which had been frightening you these past two days. How much had happened within those two days and you didn't even get a good night's sleep from it too!

You opened your eyes, fluttering your eyelashes, the khaki, crackling, and dusty ceiling being the first view of your naked eye. Your back and shoulders of your old scars resting upon soft comfort that gave away to the heaviness of your back. You moved your arms a bit, making grabbing motions with your pale palms, no numbness from the dark, no awakening from the terrible void. You felt hopeful, hopeful for this continuation of being alive.

You leaned up, letting out the invisible hotness within your tucked blanket, the steepness of the cold air touching your skin ghostly. You shivered, making your nipples hard and goosebumps appearing on your white skin. Your eyes were lowered to your arm, hands sat still and calm on top of your covered thighs. You felt a strange foreign item on your forehead, your hands reached slowly to feel a bandage on the cuts you collided yourself towards the mirror. You gave out a small smile, thinking of Jason patching you while you slept heavy. You were enjoying the now, that's for sure.

The silence was in this room, an orange-greenish light beaming through the covered up boards from the window, must be afternoon. You yawned suddenly, your arms automatically raised above your head, stretching. Feeling your body pop and stretch to your desire, you felt in one with this stranger body.

You immediately frown upon the word ‘stranger's body’, again suddenly lifting off the blanket and opening the closet that was to the right of the mirror dresser, in front of the existing door too. Knowing the fact that this body doesn't belong to you, you felt the reason for not editing out anything that disproves you. The least decency you could to yourself and this body is putting on clothes, at last, the closet contains wrinkled, webby knee-high dresses. You felt your nose scrunch up and cough loudly, the proof of the dust exploding on your face once you opened it. You felt your soul in disgust and so you made a pout.

Nonetheless, you reached out with a hesitant hand and grabbed a yellow Sunday dress with white collars added to its vintage style. You threw it on the bed and close the door with the slam, making you wince. You closed your eyes due to the noise as if as a child sneaking into the kitchen late at night, not wanting to wake their parents up. You stepped a few steps to be stationed in front of the dirty dress and start to pattern the dress, throwing away icky webs, though no signs of spiders luckily. With each soft pat, the dust was becoming more and more invisible each time, clouding all around you.

You coughed a lot, even to the point of having to wave away the cloud of dust and taking small breaks. You repeated the same routine and the same reaction of your actions to the back side of the dress. After what felt like rather too long, it looks nice to wear, so you picked up the dress from the white collar and opened the dress to see the inside of the dress. Since it was compressed from how you already found it, it had no dust or webs so you felt ready enough to put it on. You looked at the sides of the dress, finding a zipper and simply lowered the zipper. 

Now, you may have forgotten to put in the dress from the bottom up or over your head so you decided to try to put it over your head. Though just barely you put your head over the end of the dress, the door was unlocked, making a jiggly noise at the end. You stood still as you were slow on your head to realize that perhaps Jason was coming to check on you, you felt nervous and slowly unreleased the dress from your head. Your lower lips were normal but tremble a bit as your eyes gave a sharp widen stare at Jason. 

He cocked his head slightly at you, questioning on you. It was easy to tell from that small action so you held the crumble dress on your torso, clutching at it as you gave a nervous answer.

“I...I needed clothes...it felt wrong to have this body naked and out in the open..I mean...even though there was no one here...but still…” You spoke as if you were a high school teenager speaking to a crush, a tad bit embarrassing as you gave a small blush. Jason just stood there, as if processing your broken sentences careful and made a small walk, reaching out towards the dress and leaning his head towards the floor, opening widely the torso part of the unzipped dress near your feets.

It actually took you a minute, with Jason ever being surprisingly patient as to realize that you were supposed to step into the dress, Jason helping you with it. You stepped into the dress calmly, feeling rather even more shy as your female unshaved genitalia was rather near his face. Jason made no physical reaction to being so close to your part, as he slowly lifted the dress, his gloved hands making small strokes to your thighs, passing up to your hips, with a light feather stroke up to your ribcage. You felt your heart beating rather fast, immediately and quickly trying to get him to dress you up, as you inserting your arms through the holes made for it.

Jason wasn't a big help as the back side of the zipper was pretty long, nearing your buttcrack. You had to reposition your stance to let aside Jason massive frame to go around the small area to face your back as his silent hands reach for the zipper, his knuckles lightly touching the area of your butt, and pulls up the silver zipper, making a long continues zip noise of it. He kept his pace, his knuckles touching the spine and his sudden light grasp near your hip, holding you in place. You then notice how you were shifting a bit, rather shaking.

Once the zipper was up around the collar, you immediately backed away from him, while as turning to face him. The soft grasp touches made your entire face hot and having a weird feeling attach to your soul now. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a good one that feels kinda right. You whisper your thanks as your attention was focusing on the single door.

“May I...walk with you? I wanna...I wanna be outside.” You spoke the truth as you gave a glance at him while he walked around to be in the front, already ready to close that door on you. He stilled his movements as he looked into your blue eyes and then walked away with the door still open. You calmly walked, almost jogging to catch up to him.

Jason steps made the wooden floors creak underneath and, for you personally, made a loud booming sound that can make the abandoned house shake each time. Compare to yours through your steps make the wooden floors creak loudly but don't make the house shake at each step nor the noise not even echoing.

Nonetheless, once you breach to the door that leads outside, Jason halted and turned around looking at you for a minute. You just stood there nervously looking up at him, rubbing your arm.

“What's wrong…?” You cocked your head a bit in confusion. Jason walked past you, into the living room and grabbed a nearby rusty chain that was on the floor. As if thinking you going to bolt to that door, he immediately reached out to grabbed your frail wrists, pulling you towards you. You gave a small gasp as you lunge forward him a bit and Jason wasted no time to wrap the metal links around your waists, and it hurts badly. You groaned and gave out a large hiss, your eyes bringing tears once he manages to make it tight and inescapable. Jason holds the other end of the metal chains and walked ahead of you, giving it a tug, commending you to start walking with him. 

You walked with him through the grassy forests. Your pale feets beginning to lightly bruise as your feet broke twigs in half and pressing onto hard stones. Jason entire form covered your view from what's ahead of you but you trusted him to lead you to wherever he goes ahead.

The forest gave way to some sunlight as it gave a much better view of the birds, insects and small mammals. You decided to focus your attention on what you can see, sometimes though it makes you want to reach out and touch it like whenever you see a cute rabbit. So you wander off a bit until your wrists immediately pull towards the right direction, burning into your skin so you yelped.

“Jason, why the chains? I don't even know this place.” You gave a small whine at the end of your sentence, sometimes tugging the chains a bit. Jason didn't make any difference to his walk motion so you slumped your shoulders and carried on.

Light began to make way more as the edges of the forest unveiled itself, the sands appearing right after. You were in front of the lake and the cabins were to be seen around the corner, so both of you started walking around the lake towards the cabins.

The sands were hot and burned your feet, it made you dance a little until you decided to step right back to the edge of the grasses, the leaves soothing your feets a bit. Your head turned to where the huge body of water is at, sunlight glistening on top of the water. Your eyes filled with joy and wonder, you paid attention to the little details of that water, where the waves bumped against the other and the whiteness appearing once it reaches the sands. You wanted to jump in and enjoy the water until a small flashback appears of the time you died in the water. You decided not to visit the water for a while.

While your mind was drifting off into space, Jason grunted ahead of you, breaking you out of your trance. It seems you already reached the grounds of the camp. The place looking rather new and not...destroyed.

You started walking on the dirt road that leads a trail deep into the not so cluttered forest. You passed by the cabins and looked with the unease of how everything was fixed new. Your feets stepped into the pebbles that make you whine a bit of how much it gives little stings to your slender feets. You noticed of Archery targets lined up side by side with a long structure containing a roof and few chairs pulled together and leaning against the wooden planks all around the structure. There were a few openings that contained a small staircase leading up to the creaky wooden floors of the building. 

Jason leads up to one of the stairs and suddenly let go of the chain he was holding. He turned around and approached in which you slightly walked back but stood still once he got close and reached to your small wrists. He unwrapped the chains and let it dropped on the floor. He leaned nearby to the bow and a bag with arrows to grab while grabbing your forearm and lead you to stand in the front view of the Archery target. You were confused until you watched a demonstration of Jason using the arrow on the bow, pulling it back with ease. You watched his stillness and once he let go, you followed the arrow to the target which took a stab in the center. A perfect hit. Jason looked at you and approach you, grabbed your forearm again to place you in front of the Target at your view, passing you the bow. You were still confused and rather nervous about not wanting to mess up so you just held it and looked at it.

Jason looked to the side as if he was being talked to and for a minute, he went behind you and helped you get into the position of holding the bow. He held your hands gingerly to help you yield up the bow that was facing the target. You remember that you witness him pulling back the string, so you did so with all your might. You were struggling to leave it there but looked at the target ahead of you, trying to aim the point of the arrow directly at the center. You let go when your arms were getting tired, and of course, you missed.

You rubbed the back of your head in shame and looked back at Jason in which he looked ahead of the missed target before looking at your eyes. He just got another arrow from the bag and lend it to you again. You grabbed the bow and held it into place, having Jason large hands help you in position again. 

You practiced until it was beginning to be dark.

You panted and sweated a bit, your arms had burns from the snapping of the string that comes with bows. Jason took away the bow from you when you released the arrow for so many times. You looked at Jason, rubbing your burns on your arms, wondering if Jason was going to show you something else. Jason grabbed your hands and also looked at your hands and your forearms. The palms of your hands had burns while your arms just had a few rash spots that were serious. Once Jason lets go of examining your arms, you let it drop to your sides. Jason walked back towards the spot that contained the chains and strode his way towards you. You immediately held up your wrists as Jason tied them around, rather hurtful on your wrists and held the end of the chain again.

You behind Jason under the stars and you looked up to see all the beautiful stars that scattered across the view. You were kinda familiar with the way back to the abandoned house that you slept in. You even felt a bit gladder once the abandoned house was beginning to show upon after a long walk with the silent man. Jason opened the door with the doorknob and you stepped inside with him. 

Jason closed the door once you entered and unwrapped the chains from your wrists. You rubbed your wrists and looked at Jason once he turned his body in your direction. You walked towards him and carefully held his hand.

"Thank you for teaching me about playing with bows." You end your sentence with a childish giggle. You looked around the dusty living room and suddenly remember to ask Jason about something. 

"Jason...What is today's date?" You whisk your view to look at him quickly and Jason stood there and then look the side with a gruff. He held your hand softly and lead you to the hallway where your room is at. You sat down on the comfy bed once you were in the room and Jason pulled out something out of his front dirty pockets of his jacket. 

It was a pen and a small notebook. He flipped it open and you tried not to laugh when he used his other large hand to use the small pen to write something and then handed both items towards you. You grabbed the two items and looked at the date thus you widen your eyes. 

'11 / 4 / 2017'

You felt your tummy nauseated and placed the items next to your side. You clutched to your tummy and looked down at the floor, where your dirty feets were at. You closed your eyes tightly and tried to remember the last time you were in your own body. You wanted those static flashbacks to come, to give you something, anything. Until you felt a soft grabbed on your shoulder, making you look up at Jason. You looked at those black holes of his cracked mask and for some reason, you felt tears slipping down your cheeks. You reached up to your cheeks to wipe away the tears and began sniffling. The view of your palms made you stop and stare at those red marks on them from the lesson of Archery with Jason.

Suddenly the vision of static came into place, swallowing your entire view of Jason form and everything surround you, taking you back to your younger self. 

\----

Your hands were much smaller and lowered them down from your view. You looked around and found yourself in a neat tidy room. You looked at the nightstand and immediately grabbed the calendar that was propped up by itself.

'/̷̭͕̊̉͗̓̃̄̈́̓̌̇̕͝͠ ̸̡̗̳̰̹̳͈̹̯͊͑̂̓̀͊̀̕ͅ ̵̯̟͗̓̍͛̆̔̌͛͊̿/̷̤̗͛͊̊̀͆͐̒͘ ̵̢̤̥̥̘͚̜͂̉̒͒̄̓͋̿͒́2̷̡̢̤͙̹͚̪͈̳͕̎͑̍͛͋͝0̷̲͎̲̪̘̞̝͕͔̺̞̩̓͗͆͑̿͂͊̎̈͘1̸̧̼̙̝̞̪͔̹̖͉̳̠̊̚͜0̸̡̫̜̞̞̤̣̻͙͙͎̿̾̈́̉̕͜ '

You had to squint to even notice the last few numbers, contained '2010'. The other numbers were indescribable and scratched out. Matter of fact, center items and areas were scratched out and blurred. You couldn't recall them so they were simply blocked out. You went to walk in front of the door that contained a hanging mirror. You see yourself much younger, containing child-like features and your actual body in place. This was how you looked like and the robes you wore were dark and contained a hoodie along with it. You see a patch being blocked out of your mind but you tried to squint at it. You could also see scribbles, perhaps a symbol?

Suddenly you walked back in a slight fright as the door open, no light shining through but a person in robes walking through. The person had their face covered by the hoodie and they held a calm presence.

"Come (̵̢̐̍̍Ś̶̯̹̠̖̣̆/̴̡̬̠̫̼̪͈̳͍̻̝̲͂̍̅̊͛̆̏͛̅͋̌̕͝͝Õ̷̢̡̞̤͖̌͒͝)̵̡̳͍̞̥͖̱̝̦̮̯͛͊͛͋͋̇̆̅̇̑̂͂̚͝" The person called out your name which was distorted and create an ugly whispering noise. You felt so scared but you keep your breaths in check as you slowly followed the person out. The hallways were dark except with the candles on the floor lighting its scenery. It was scary and made you want to turn and run. You kept your tiny form on the ground as you walked behind them.

The walk felt long and you were thinking of just stopping and at least checking one of the doors that appeared every now and then. Until you hit the back of the person back and they were in front of the door. You noticed a skull eye that was pulled from their robes, probably has pockets and unlocked the door. The person opened the door and awaited you to enter the door first.

You felt hesitant but let yourself wander into the room, and you were kinda shocked. You were excepting something rather scarier but it wasn't that. There was a man on a chair, in the middle of the room, with another empty chain placed a few feets in front of him. He wore a dirty blue jumpsuit and there appeared to be candles scattered on the floor. You turned to look at the person no what to do, but you just see the door closed on you, with a jiggle. You felt really panicking as you knew the door was lock and just now focus your attention on the man in front of you.

You walked calmly to the chair and sat down. You weren't even allowed to speak so you couldn't say anything. You noticed the man's head was down and he had dirty long hair covering his face. There was a white mask on the floor next to him. You stood up again and approach the mask to pick it up. You kneel down to grabbed it and noticed a marking on the man's wrist, in which he had his arms lose on each of his sides. You saw a mark and that made you looked at your own wrist. Your right wrist contained a mark and that made you gasp. You forget about the mask and stood up, and carefully reach out to his wrists. 

Once your fingertips were touching his scarred skin, he didn't make any move and thus you grabbed his large wrists carefully and brought it closer to inspection. You kissed down on his veins that bare the ink and rubbed softly. Your body began to act on its own despite your own confusion.

"We both have matching marks, M̷͚̯͉͙͎͚͉͚̪͆̒̑̀̿̓̒͑͂ͅi̴̛̱͆͑͋͑͗̇̃̕̕c̷̫̘̟͚̮͚͍͔̮̝̭̥͓̳̒̉̉̓͗̕͝ẖ̴͇̪̭̬̗͔̦̙̜̤̫̋̆͜ä̷̜̜̘͚̏e̶̱͍̐̽́̑̈͛̓̅̒͒͆l̵̙͍͐͊̽̿̀̾ ̶̨̢̩̯̜̻̯͚̯̃̓̇̆̑̅͜͠ͅM̵̛̠̦̊̈́̐͂̈́̓̕͘͘͝͝y̵͕̞̹͍͙̽̇͋̆̏̆͛̿̾̂̚͝ę̴̜̲͍̗̟̼̖͉̗̘̳̽͆ͅr̶̹̪̣͇̖̠͇̥̭̟̉̔̿̿̚̕͝s̸̳͉̭͍̟͔̔̒̈́̈͂͐̐̈́̏͗̆̀͊̒.̷̢̛̼̝̜̗̟̭̥͌̉̾̆̈̋̈́̓̈̆̃͜͠"

Your speaking made the man, who appeared to be Michael, lift his head, still unable to see his eyes, but he had a scary calm presence. You wanted to pull away from him and scream out in fear but your expression and body language were completely different. You were calm and were actually considerate. You heard his name and you felt your heart hammered against your chest. You spoke more truth.

"I feel safe with you! ̵̢̧̩͉̲̪̮̮̈́̃̃ͅM̶̜̞͙͖͐͛̅ͅį̵͖͕̦̲̝̮̙̺͈͚̮͖̉̄ç̶̨̫̗̬̪͍̰̰̮̱̫͒̌͠h̷̡͖̬̘̦̤̖̫͈͑̿͌̄̑̂̽̍͊ǎ̵̞̪̹̯̓́̾̄͆̓̂̑͌͒̈́͐͝͝e̷̢̱̯̜͎͖̤̦͇̖̥̥̳͔͖͝l̴̨̛̳̖̭̹͈̝̱̙̯̳̟͓͛̓̆̍ͅ,̶̥̰̂͐͜ ̴̯͗̄͌̃̈̇̃͆͋̍͐̈́͠are we good friends?"

While you were scared out of your mind, you try to recollect yourself but let the huge tall man slowly reached his arms towards you. He had wrapped your arms around your back and you scooched your body closing to this bloody man. 

Both of you were hugging.

Your prayers to get away from this man were answered as once you pulled back.

\----

The static vision takes places and was welcome to your vision right back looking at Jason. Jason mask was more up close and was inspecting your face, tilting his head side to side. You let yourself leaned against Jason's shoulder, as he kneeled in front of you. You let your body dropped and leaned against Jason, in which he had his hands held against your place gingerly. You were gasping as if you were needing air and felt your forehead and palms sweaty.

"I-I..." You felt your words cut short as Jason pulled you away from him just to look at those two items he had given. You followed his direction of where he was looking and remember about those two items. You were shocked for words and with your shaky hands, you reached for those items. Jason had stood up and given you a glance before he exited the door and closed it behind him. You were already writing down and even doing scribbles of the images and the words that were spoken during your latest flashback. 

After minutes of the writing of the latest vision and to be up to date with yourself. The door had opened and Jason held a bowl that was steaming. He placed on the nightstand that was next to the door and after you speak out quietly thanks, he nodded and closed the door. You looked at, what appears to be soup and laid aside the materials to hold the warm bowl in your hands. 

Your hands were shaking but a lot less and took sips of it from the clean spoon. You swallowed the warm water that made your tummy comfortably warm and it made your body much more soothed. You began to drink up the delicious food that you did not notice your tummy was definitely aching for.

Another night with another many answers that must be questioned. Your mind wanders off to the most important question that has been nagging you the moment your younger self speak of.

'Who is Michael Myers?'


End file.
